The Quidditch Word Cup
by Potterhead11
Summary: Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny take the children to the Quidditch World Cup but what happens when Lily and Hugo go missing...


The Quidditch World Cup

'Dad where is the portkey exactly?' called James Potter.

'Just up this hill, nearly there,' replied Harry.

'Hill, you never said anything about a hill! Anyway how come Lily and Hugo get piggybacks?'

'Because they're the youngest, anyway stop moaning James we're here now.' Lily stuck her tongue out at James.

'Mum Lily stuck her tongue out at me!'

'Don't tell tales James,' said Ginny who was in mid conversation with Hermione. When they finally got to the top of the hill they all grabbed the mouldy old boot and before they knew it had landed at the Quidditch world cup. Ron and Harry put up the tent while Hermione, Ginny and the kids went to buy souvenirs. Then when everyone was ready they set off for the stadium. 'I remember when we came to see the Bulgaria verses Ireland it went off with quite a bang!' said Harry then all the adults looked at each other and laughed. They often did that and the children couldn't work out what they were laughing about. 'How far up are we mummy?' asked Lily.

'At the very top honey so we can see everything!' replied Ginny. When they finally reached the top off the stairs they sat themselves down and the match begun. Even though Bulgaria caught the snitch Ireland won 500-390. 'I knew Ireland would win,'

'Yes Ronald you've said that 5 times,' laughed Hermione. As they reached the tent Ginny screamed 'What's wrong mum?' asked Albus. 'Where are Lily and Hugo?'

'Don't worry auntie Ginny they're right behind us,' said Rose calmly. Everyone turned around and Ginny was right they were gone! 'Come on Hugo this isn't funny' said Ron.

'Yes that's right listen to Uncle Ron Lily come out or there will be no tea,' said Harry but they didn't come.

Meanwhile where ever Lily and Hugo are…

'Hugo where are my mummy and daddy and your mummy and daddy?' asked Lily

'I don't know Lily I thought they were in front of us, they can't be far,' replied Hugo.

'Hugo?'

'Yes Lily?'

'What if we never find them and then we get stuck here and then we starve to death?'

'That won't happen someone will have to find us won't they?' but when he looked at Lily she was in tears. 'Please don't cry Lily Mum and Dad will have realised we are gone and will organise a huge search party to find us!'

Back to Hermione, Ron, Harry and the others.

'Don't worry honey they can't have wondered far,' said Harry while trying to comfort Ginny. 'Well let's not just stand here we need to find them!' cried Hermione who was also in tears.

'Right so me and Albus will go left, Ginny and James right, Ron and Rose forward and Hermione you stay at the tent, in two hours come back to the tent and if we haven't found them we will organise a bigger search party,' shouted Harry over all the noise.

Now back to Lily and Hugo.

'Look Lily someone's coming maybe it's mum?' but it wasn't Hermione or any of the adults it was another witch. 'Are you alright dears?' she asked.

'No we're lost actually but mummy told me not to talk to strangers,' said Hugo bravely.

'Oh ok but I want to help you is this your sister?' asked the witch. 'No it's my cousin but we're like brother and sister' 'Are you sure you want to help you're not going to kidnap us?'

'I'm sure,' replied the witch.

'Ok we will come,'

The witch led them through hundreds of rows of tents then Lily wondered 'How do you know where our tent is?' The lady didn't reply just smiled but Lily didn't want to ask again. Then Hugo and Lily started to recognise things; the odd shaped tents, the souvenir shop and Hugo said 'Thank you but we know where are tent is now,'

'Ok but I want a word with your parents,' said the witch.

'Hugo, Lily!' Screamed the familiar voice of Hermione. 'Where have you been?'

'We got lost,' whispered Lily 'You're not angry are you?'

'No of course not dear,' said Hermione in tears.

'This kind lady brought us back,' said Hugo.

'Professor McGonagall, thank you so much!' 'How did you know where our tent was?' asked Hermione.

'I saw you earlier but I didn't see these two,'

'Then how did you know what they looked like?' said Hermione

'Two red headed cousins, I knew they must be related to you somehow!' Just before Hermione was about to speak Ginny, Harry and Ron came out of the crowd with the children. 'Lily, Hugo,' they all cried.

'Professor McGonagall found them,'

'McGonagall!' said Harry, Ginny and Ron at the same time.

'Yes me, well I better be off,'

'Ok bye then and thank you again,' called Hermione. And then she was gone in the crowd.


End file.
